Living on A Prayer
by alexa rosey
Summary: What happens when Ponyboy decides to invite Johnny and Soda to church? Let’s just say he gets more than what he asked for. One shot.


**Author's Note**: Alright, this fic has been sitting around for a while, and a little delayed. But I decided to post it anyway, because I just _had_ to write it. It's one of those things that won't escape your mind until you put it down on paper--type it in Microsoft Word, lol.

By the way, for those of you who don't know, I've changed my Pen Name. I used to be TheOutsidersLvr94, and I decided I needed something more original, lol.

I appreciate concrit very much, and I'm open to anything but flames because they do not help at all. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet, and try to tolerate my fail at sense of humor.

Thank you Ana and Lara for looking it over for me, I really appreciate it. And also thank you Misfit for the title :)

Stay Gold!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders in any way. It belongs to S.E. Hinton.

**Title:** Living on a Prayer

**Summary:** A look on what happens when Ponyboy decides to invite Johnny and Soda to church ... Let's just say he gets more than what he asked for.

* * *

_I'd been in a church before. I used to go all the time, even after Mom and Dad were gone. Then one Sunday …_

Me and Johnny slid _quietly_ into the back pews, while three rowdy greasers followed. I asked Johnny and Soda to come, and I guess I got more than what I asked for.

I couldn't quit worrying about my clothes. Everyone else was dressed sharp, prim, and proper. Then came _us_. Compared to everyone else, we looked like we were dressed in rags.

Johnny didn't seem to mind though, and neither did anyone else. Johnny didn't mind because I guess he really liked coming here on Sundays. I did, too.

Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve were seated next to Johnny and me. I rolled my eyes. "Soda," I whispered. "Soda, why is Steve here?"

"Well, I told you. I wasn't gonna come unless he was comin' too." Soda jerked a thumb toward Steve. "And Two-Bit … well, he just came for the hell of it."

"What about Dally? He didn't come, too?" I said sarcastically. It wouldn't hurt now; almost the whole gang was there.

"Oh, Dallas has a hangover," Two-Bit confirmed.

A lady in front of us turned around and her eyes were big. It didn't make me feel too hot, someone turning around to you like that.

The organist began playing the music and I realized I heard something else besides the music. Two-Bit was flipping through the hymn book, and tapping on it to the rhythm of the hymn being played. He was also singing …

Oh, brother. I didn't even want to know whether it was his real voice or he was just joking around.

I ignored Two-Bit and tried to concentrate on the sermon, when his singing only got louder.

"Quit it, Two-Butt. Ya can't sing," Steve ripped a page out of the hymn book, crumpled it, and threw it at Two-Bit.

"You shall not talk to Father Keith in that matter," Two-Bit said formally. "Now I shall ever so graciously, throw this sacred paper wad back at you."

"I didn't understand a word you said," Steve chuckled as he ducked from the paper wad being flung back toward him.

I drew in a deep breath, and looked at Johnny from the corner of my eye to realize his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

The bench was creaking, and I looked next to me to see that my brother was swaying back and forth. He can't sit still to save his life.

"Soda, what're you doin'?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow. "You got ants in your pants or somethin'?"

"No," Soda said in a low voice. "I just _really_ gotta take a whiz—"

I buried my head into my hands, and wished the sermon was over already. I sighed again; it couldn't get much more worse than this.

Well, Two-Bit sang, Steve started throwing paper wads, and we then knew my brother had to use the bathroom. It really couldn't get much worse, so I shook it off my shoulders and prayed the rest of the sermon would be peaceful.

It was real quite for that minute or two, and then I realized it was _too_ quiet …

Steve went to rip another page out of the hymn book when he dropped it with a huge bang. My eyes widened as everyone in the sanctuary stopped to turn around and stare, almost on cue.

I slowly sunk into my seat, and Johnny and I slid under the pews. My ears were burning and Johnny was chuckling softly to himself.

I couldn't believe Johnny was laughing at this. Maybe I'd find it funny later, but surely not now.

Steve and Soda laughed and smiled at everyone and Two-Bit _waved._ "How y'all doin'?"

XXX

All five of us walked back home. Early. We'd left the church _early,_ thank goodness.

"Aw man, I don't get why we had to leave early," Two-Bit griped.

"It was kinda boring if ya ask me," Soda commented. "There was nothin' to do, and I still gotta—"

"We know, Soda. You gotta piss. The whole damn church heard ya," Steve laughed.

"At least I didn't drop a hymn book," Two-Bit muttered. "The whole church heard _that_ too."

"No kiddin'," I said to myself. The whole thing replayed itself in my head, and I felt my cheeks get hot. I tried not to think about it.

"I liked it," Johnny said quietly. "Too bad we might not go anymore …" He finished off, but no one seemed to hear him but me.

He was right. After that, I don't think I'd ever go again. Maybe I would, but I'd leave everyone else except Johnny _home_.

And you know what's funny?

_I hadn't been to church since._

* * *

Yeah, um, that's it. Lol, I won't beg for reviews but I'd like to know what everyone thought of it. I personally don't think it's my best. I fail at humor.

Thanks for reading,

--Alexa, Greasy Gal


End file.
